Careful who's watching
by Andersonfanandadmirer
Summary: Theres a new girl in town thats caught the paranoid eye of a certain Uchicha. He thinks she's a spy and devotes his time to trying to figure her out while Naruto thinks he's gone nuts and tries to distract him. And why is the redhead here? Crack ficpair
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the anime, though I wish I did. Also, reviews on my work keep me very much interested in continuing a story so…yeah!

* * *

**I Spy**

All was calm and quiet in a certain ninja village hidden among the leaves and all citizens of said village were having a normal day. Well…normal for a shinobi village that regularly sent out teams of teenagers to kill people and participate in wars…and had been attacked by an overgrown and angry red fox with nine tails…yeah, completely normal. But on this most normal of days there was indeed something that had a certain degree of oddness to it, and those who spotted it were quick to remark on the strangeness of seeing a human eye floating around completely of it's own violation without a body to accompany it.

_I spy with my sandy eye…white hair and a red coat._

_**Easy. Your looking at Jiriaya over by that fence. My turn. I spy with your Third Eye…oh my sweet Kami!**_

_What? What is it?_

_**Look at what Jiriaya is looking at!**_

_What? I don't want to look at something the Toad Hermit is staring at! Wait…is that...Uzumaki Naruto?! But he…I thought…_

_**Lets not jump to conculsions here, maybe its…yep it's him.**_

_Why on earth would he develop a technique like that? It just seems so…pointless._

_**Your asking me? I've been locked up in a friggin' tea kettle for the past forty years, I'm not exactly up-to-date on new jutsu. Maybe it's part of new secret attack jutsu.**_

…_That is not an attack jutsu like anything I've ever seen._

_**It HAS to be, cause otherwise I don't wanna know why he'd use something like that.**_

_Maybe…_

_**I think your on to something kid. Lets give it a shot and see what happens.**_

The commune ended abruptly as the teal eye reformed back into the eye socket of it's owner. With a flutter of eyelids, both of the eyes opened up with a curious expression in them and a contemplative expression on the usually cool face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Days Later**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Hurry up or we're going to be late for the movie! Its going to be the one time we'll see Kakashi-sensei show up on time for something and I don't want to miss it!" The source of this loud ruckus was of course Uzumaki Naruto as he pounded a fist against the door into the Uchiha mansion. For the first time in Team 7's history their sensei Kakashi had decided to skip the daily training to spring on a movie for the three genin under his command. It was only after Sakura had decided to see who was in the movie that they had discovered that the actress who was to play the female lead in the Icha Icha Paradise movie that was going to be coming in the next couple of months.

And since Kakashi was going to be paying for the whole movie going trip (For once) Team Seven was planning on milking the Copy Nin for every penny in his wallet. Extra large popcorns, milk duds, gummi worms, snow caps, hot dogs, and nachos. The works. However they couldn't possibly do that if the Uchiha boy didn't hurry up!

"Aggh, how long does it take that moron to grease up his hair?!" Naruto yelled to the unresponsive air as he began to pound on the door once more. People didn't know it but Sasuke had an addiction to hair gel that couldn't possible be healthy. An entire bottle consumed a day was neither normal or practical but Sakura and other fan girls thought it was more then worth to time for that glean in Sasuke's hair. When Naruto had tried it though he had ended up with spikier hair then normal that looked like it was made out of plastic, apparently certain cosmetic substances seemed to work for some and completely destroy the image of others. And with Sasuke it was a fifteen to half hour long process to get it all _just right._

Almost as if he had received some kind of hidden signal, Sasuke cracked open the front door of the Uchiha household and peered out at his visitor. "What do you want moron?"

"What?! We're going to miss an all expense paid trip to the movies and I'm the moron?!" The hyperactive ninja roared, feeling a peculiar need to be extra loud this day. Probably had something to do with being around Jiraiya recently.

"...Movie? That's today?" Came the blank response from Sasuke with a distracted look on his face.

"Your kidding right? The great Sasuke Uchicha forgot about his precious triple cheese jalepeno and onion hot dogs?"

"Don't make fun of my hot dogs ramen boy! Only you would have a container of dried and broken up ramen powder."

"Thats not the point here! How could you forget about the movie?"

"Come here. I want to show you something." Sasuke replied as he retreated back into the Uchicha household, Naruto hesitated for a moment or two before following the other teen inside. It was vaguely creepy to be inside Sasuke's house with all of the pictures of Itachi every were with kunai and shuriken holes in them. Like seeing Kiba petting a cat, you just knew something wrong was about to happen. It was when Naruto actually entered into Sasuke's room though that the biggest surprise came.

Every available wall space was layered with photographs, sketches, and charcoal drawings of some red haired girl. Shortish hair that barely went down to the chin and completely devoid of any sort of hair gel. Thick eyeliner and kind of dull looking blue eyes with one of those square bandages taped over her left eye. An un-nerved Naruto picked his way across the floor towards the window were a rather expensive looking telescope was set up to peer through the curtains and glanced through the eye piece. All it was doing was looking down at the street and Naruto soon lost interest and turned back to an anxious looking Sasuke.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you need a hobby? I didn't exactly peg you to be the stalker type Sasuke...aside from your brother that is."

"What? No, I'm not stalking anyone! Look, does anything seem weird about this picture?" Sasuke took a moment to rifle through a stack of pictures before picking up one with the stalkee walking down the street in rather drab brown and black clothing.

"Hmm...yeah, why would someone that hot wear brown?"

"Naruto, you really are a dumbass. Alright, I'll put this in simple terms for you. Do you see a headband?"

"Nope but hows that weird? Lots of ninja don't wear their headbands around the village."

"True...but do you recognize that girl?"

The blond let out a sigh and took the picture again to humor the Uchiha and took a closer look at it. Now that Sasuke mentioned it, the red head didn't look familiar but that wasn't so weird. He hadn't even known most of the genin at the Chuunin exams, even the other ones who came from his own village. "No. So what?"

"Naruto, don't you think its weird that a ninja is walking around in our village without a headband and that neither of us recognize?" Sasuke replied with a condescending tone in his voice.

"Nope, now lets go hair gel. We've only got fifteen minutes until the trailers start and I'm not missing those since this movie probably sucks."

"You go on ahead without me. I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on the spy." A stunned silence followed the comment and Sasuke looked up at his teammate with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You...have a crush on her, don't you?" Naruto said gleefully, a wide foxish grin coming to his face. "You have a thing for red heads and your trying to rationalize stalking her! Oh man this is awesome, I can't wait to tell Sakura-chan!" Sasuke stumbled on his way to the window at that and spun around just in time to see the door slam shut in front of him. All the color in his face drained out as he thought about how Sakura would take the obvious lie that Naruto was going to tell her but it was too late and the Kyuubi-vessel was already gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere close by her hotel, a certain red-haired teenager sneezed and looked more then a little surprised by what had happened. She couldn't possibly be sick...could she?

* * *

First chapter done! Lemme know what you think, and just so you know there is a pairing in here somewere...just no yet...and no it doesn't involve Sasuke in any fashion...just guess. n.n 


	2. The Anger! THE ANGER!

**Ah yes…the mighty second chapter of a story. Mostly by the request of a Lady Shikams. (Is she really a lady? ((In the noble sense)) I have no idea but I call people by weird names.) and an odd sense of guilt for not following through on one of the stories that I've written when I hold an honest to god idea as to where it's going.**

**I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc. etc. Or even Naruto in general and I wouldn't want too anyway since I'd screw it up if I did. (Seriously, Hidan and Kakuzu probably would have murdered half of Konoha and Pein would be the Supreme Divine Emperor who was advised by his valued lieutenants Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara.**

**Speaking of…if someone has an odd idea of how Akatsuki can somehow become involved in this story then TELL ME! …Cough Don't forget to review. I love reviews. They encourage me to continue. Even if you've reviewed before.**

* * *

The sun was shining and the air was a nice warm temperature that kept the old people on their porches complaining about rude young people with their loud music and big angry summoned snakes. In an utterly unrelated note Konoha has the highest old age expectancy and more then a couple old geezers were old enough to call Orochimaru a whipper-snapper and get away with it. Ninja teams were either out practicing or getting their own little missions but for the most part were simply getting ready for upcoming good will tournament between Suna and Konoha to help repair diplomatic relations after the…little invasion that had taken place. Not quite as important as a Chuunin exam but for the kids going up against well trained Suna genin (and vice-a-versa) it was a very tense matter to bring up. Among those preparing for the upcoming battles was Kakashi's squad, Team 7.

…Or at least it would once Sasuke showed up.

Uchiha Sasuke had been growing steadily later and later to missions and practices ever since the on-set of 'The Crimson Menace' as Sasuke called her with dark whispers. It had actually become bad enough that _Kakashi_ got there before the dark haired genin was. And that is truly a horrible thing to contemplate though at least he had a good reason to do it. After all he was still pretty banged up after Sakura had thrashed him something fierce after Naruto's leaked news, and his paranoia had become great enough that 'The Crimson Menace' (Who's name Sasuke didn't even know) could defeat even the great Fourth Hokage. The rest of Team Seven just nodded understandingly and upped his medication. Eventually though he had become well enough for practice and he had quite literally been dragged away from the Uchiha mansion to train again for the upcoming festivities. At first nothing seemed different with the Itachi-inspired angsty rants and dark brooding nature, but after awhile he had begun to pull Naruto off to the side for whispered conferences about what he had discovered while sick and most of it could be summed up on a short list that Sasuke had made.

1.) She lived at the Suna embassy so it was logical to conclude that she was a Suna ninja.

2.) The Crimson Menace always had that bandage over her forehead though sometimes it seemed to mysteriously switch sides.

3.) Two piercings in one ear.

4.)Must be an introverted individual since the Sand Siblings were at the Embassy too and Gaara hadn't sand-smushed her yet.

5.)Had hair as red as a ripe tomato.

6.)Really nice eyes…

At seven the list usually degenerated into glowing comments about her body and Naruto would merely roll his eyes and threaten to tell Sakura that he was stalking a foreign girl, Sasuke would get angry, the two would start fighting, and Sakura would come over anyway to beat some sense into Naruto and try to convince Sasuke that it wasn't worth his time pick on Naruto.

That was about a month ago.

At that moment Naruto laid on a grassy hillside and used one hand to shade his eyes from the sun above. Muscles aching from the latest grueling exercise that Kakashi developed that made the kitsune honestly consider trying to get Gai to accept him on his team, Naruto merely let out a groan of discomfort and used his free hand to idly twirl a kunai around his left index finger. A couple of butterflies flitted from flower to flower and it was a generally relaxing place to rest and relax. A pair of pearly eyes looked down at Naruto from the highest branches of the tree, concealed amongst the thickest tuft of leaves and branches though it was a very uncomfortable place to hide. Not that Naruto was even looking for someone possibly watching him. So it was a rather large surprise to hear soft foot steps over the curve of the hillside and coming towards him.

Propping himself up on his elbows the spiky haired knuckleheaded ninja blinks in surprise at the sudden outbreak of bright crimson red that was looking back at him with a vaguely apathetic expression.

_ Wow, I can't shake the feeling that I've met her somewhere before…Sasuke's right though, she IS pretty. Not Sakura pretty but definitely pretty…and scary too. _With a shudder Naruto ripped his eyes away from the Crimson Menace and rose up from the grassy knoll and put his hands on his hips waiting for the other ninja to talk first. On the other hand the girl merely crossed her arms over her chest and stared right back, with an expression that could have curdled milk had any been close by.

"So…hey." Naruto said clumsily having broke the silence first and was unable to hide the excitement bubbling up inside of him. What else could he feel? This could be his chance to get enough inside information to end Sasuke's creepy obsession and get him back on track with his other one.

"…"

"Hey, aren't you going to answer? I said hello!" He said a bit louder, figuring that the Suna-nin hadn't heard him. What with all the explosions and bangs in battle it was a surprise that more ninjas weren't deaf. Which made Naruto think maybe some where like Gai and Lee…it'd certainly explain why they were always so loud and didn't seem to hear whispers.

"…" Again silence though the corner of her lips had started to turn up in the beginning of a smile.

"…" An awkward silence descended between the two of them and the kitsune started to flush in his cheeks at the penetrating stare he was receiving from this complete stranger.

"You'll do. Want to get something to eat?" Both of them blinked when she spoke as if the both of them hadn't expected it to happen. As the two of them started to travel back around the curve of the hill, Naruto chatting cheerfully and The Crimson Menace listening patiently, two pearly eyes narrowed angrily and a hand tightened around the canary it had been holding. The good news was that there was still another parent to bring home the words and take care of the three eggs left behind…the bad news was that a hungry snake swallowed the rest of the ensemble the next day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I spy with your Third Eye…something that is soft.**_

_Pervert._

_**What? You don't even know what I'm talking about!**_

_No, but I know what direction the Eye is looking and your still a pervert._

_**Do you blame me? I mean…just look!**_

_Of course I still blame you. What would you think if the being you thought was your mother was just peeping?_

_**I don't have a mother.**_

_Figures. She'd have probably drowned you at the first chance anyway._

_**Whatever brat. It's your turn.**_

_Alright alright…hm…I spy with my sandy eye…something that should be killed._

_**Which one? You want lots of things dead.**_

_Just guess._

…_**Oh…that trio.**_

_Darn right._

_**You know we could always just…**_

_You know the rules. We can only do that to hobos and nameless grass-nin._

* * *

**For some odd odd reason I've decided that I'm gonna do an I-Spy little game at the end of each chapter for my own amusement. If people can actually guess what those two are looking at (Not to mention who those two are) then I'll give ya an internet cookie…But the only way you can guess is if you REVIEW! shameless attention man-street walker**


	3. Chapter 3: In which nothing is learned

**And lo and behold, the author did say…LET THERE BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! And it was so!...So yeah, that annoying feeling called guilt came back and started gnawing at me to do the next chapter already so here it ias. As for questions (In no particular order)**

**No.**

**Close, but no.**

**Right, one of them do be Gaara.**

**Cookies**

**So there ya go. In any case I have decided on a minor change in the plot…but it's not a big one...er…maybe it is but it's my story so there! XD**

* * *

Teal eyes bore across the table at confused blue ones as a sense of unease started to fill the air between them. Naruto and his…companion had been like this for the past half hour, just sitting in the little unagi shop with glasses of water for the both of them. Just waiting…and listening for the first one to start the conversation. Naruto couldn't help but feel that he had felt less tense when he had been facing down ninja then he was at this exact moment. Why wasn't she talking? Had he done something to tick her off? Was she just the silent type? Why had she dragged him here in the first place? On and on the little mental questions continued to go on until Naruto began to accept the fact she was going to leap across the table and throttle him for walking to slow on the way to the unagi shop. Luckily no such thing occurred but something would have to break soon, one of them was going to have to talk

-------------------------

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Came the voice from behind the darkly plotting Sasuke. Unlike his lighter haired team-mate, the Uchiha hadn't gone some place to relax after training; instead he had gone around town looking for the spy that threatened all the security of Konoha. Then Sakura started following him which he really hadn't noticed until just a moment or so ago.

"Hm. Dunno but the idiot better be staying out of trouble." He replied, looking through various doorways and windows trying to spot his target. For a village designed in the shape of a circle, the Village Hidden in the Leaves seemed to have a lot of twists and turns to it that one wouldn't guess it had. It made for a very confusing little walk when you go down one street, pass the place you passed, continue in the same direction and end up somewhere entirely else. Soon enough though something came into sight, a squat ugly little building with a blue piece of clothe draped over the doorway with the symbol for the Wind country emblazoned on it.

Sasuke blinked, not quite sure how he had ended up at the Hidden Sand Village's Embassy…but not really questioning it either. Maybe he could get some information out of the Sand Siblings…once he ditched Sakura.

"Hey Sakura…do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked casually, attempting to look like he didn't have a hidden agenda or anything, but in all honesty he didn't need to have tried either. Getting invited out to eat with Sasuke was one of those things that Sakura had been waiting for since joining the team with him.

"Of course Sasuke…um….where?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll come by your house in about an hour to pick you up."

-------------------------

"…so there I was fighting this grass ninja, and she was all like 'Your nothing but prey, muwahahahahahha' and my one team-mate, y'know the one who's planning to kill his brother was like 'Ah man, it's hopeless if only someone would show up and save me' and all of a sudden I stood up and was like 'Prey? Prey this plant girl' and there was kunai and shuriken everywhere. It was awesome! Hehe, by the end of the battle though I took her out pretty easy with my super secret special technique." Naruto took a deep breath, leaning back comfortably in the booth as he got another chopstick full of beef and stuffed it down his throat. He had never really gotten to recount his exploits before to anyone, especially not the Forest of Death one, but now that he had a captive audience he couldn't help spilling it all out.

The Crimson Menace meanwhile seemed content to just listen to him and sip her water as more empty food plates accumulated on the table from the boy. A single red finger nail tapped on the wooden table and a smile had come to her lips but she still hadn't said anything during the whole thing.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He finally worked up the courage to ask, eyeing his companion curiously.

"I've always found talking a lot to be the weapon of the stupid and boastful to end an awkward conversation and to non-lethally subdue the quiet by putting them to sleep…"

The kitsune's chopsticks clattered to the floor as he sat in surprise, not only that she had answered but how she had to. Anger started to bubble up in him and he was about to slam his hands down on the table and challenge her to fight when she continued.

"…but not you. Just seems to fit…and it makes you look sort of cute." She admitted blandly, stealing Naruto's bluster and making him blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, maybe, now if I could just get Sakura to see that."

"What? I'm not good enough?" Just the way it was said, so….bone-chillingly cold and angry, it froze Naruto's blood and when he looked up his heart practically stopped. The Crimson Menace was glaring at him like he had personally gone out of his way to ruin her life and kicked lots of puppies along the way to.

"No, that's not what I mean at all! Okay, maybe I do but not seriously, its just I've been going after Sakura for a long time now and I finally think I'm making progress and and…" He stammered out, hoping that somewhere in that flood of words was the one that'd stop her from killing him.

"…Relax; I'm just messing with you." She said with a dry chuckle, easing out of the Death Glare look and relaxing back. "In any case I think you're barking up the wrong tree, and I should be leaving. We'll have another date in three days, you can pick me up here but your taking me somewhere fancy this time."

Naruto blinked, not quite sure what had just happened…but apparently he had just been on a date and with the person Sasuke had been spying on too. It took a second for him to realize that she had left the unagi shop without paying the bill or even saying good bye, but he had something more pressing on his mind. Hurrying out the door he called out to the shock of red hair swiftly moving through the crowds.

"Hey wait a second, I still don't know your NAME!" With a sigh, Naruto realized either she hadn't heard him or was just plain ignoring him. He didn't even notice the short fuzzy haired ninja slipping out the door right behind him and following after his apparent date, but he did manage to catch sigh of the familiar blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol, and the person inside it, moving towards him at the speed of a bullet.

* * *

_**I spy with your sandy eye…something green and reeking of sake.**_

_Him?_

_**Huh, can't believe you spied the drunk.**_

_Cut him a break, he's been trying to manage the problem…I hear he didn't even wreck the third AA meeting._

_**Hes a menace, the daft wonder almost pummeled you to death.**_

_Keyword is almost there, I still won._

_**Whatever, it's your turn now.**_

_I spy with my Third Eye…your worst fear._

_**You sadistic little bas…!**_

_Hey, no cussing, I get enough bad habits from you. And I still don't get why that's a big fear for you._

_**You try being in a kettle for a long period of time, it's the only thing you'll see and it'll never bring anything good with it.**_

* * *

**And there it is, another cruddy chapter in this story. x.x Remember, reviews and such guilt me into making more chapters so keep doing it! .  
**


End file.
